


Warning

by ActuallyMarina



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyMarina/pseuds/ActuallyMarina
Summary: A collection of drabbles inspired by the album Warning by Sunmi, following the in-game romance between Shinjiro and Minako.





	1. ADDICT

It felt like she kept coming back to him, but that wasn't right. If he really wanted to keep her away, he would.

The fact that he didn't could mean plenty of things. Thinking about any of them was too much work.

They only went out at night, which was for the best. Someone as shining and glowing as her would look wrong next to him. She belonged in the light, and he didn't. That was fine.

Still, when her eyes scanned the dorm lounge, he always hoped they'd land on him.

Before he knew it, he was already addicted.


	2. SIREN (사이렌)

He told her to stay away; she shouldn't spend so much time around a guy like him. Saying she didn't care wasn't good enough.

Once, when she was little, Minako stuck her hand into a rosebush because the flowers were all she could see. If he had thorns, so did she. Flowers  were meant  to live together.

He didn't think he could cry anymore. That wasn't a problem for her. If necessary, she'd cry enough for the two of them.

In the meantime, she'd prefer to smile. He didn't do a lot of that either.

Maybe  she could change that.


	3. CURVE (곡선)

He wasn't sure how to feel when she went out of her way to find his watch. Was it strange to put so much of himself, of his past, into a physical object like that?  Probably. He wanted to give some of himself to her, too. 

She asked why he got _ her _ a watch. He said it was because they keep track of time, but even he didn't like his own answer.  Maybe  she would be happier measuring the days since he last made of mess of her life.

He apologized for being a pain. She assured him he wasn't.


	4. BLACK PEARL

Did he realize how much effort she put into shutting people out? Without saying anything, he seemed to know about the parts of her that weren't white and shiny. It hurt to pretend. He didn't ask her to.

His room was as empty as she was. It was selfish to demand his affection, but an unspoken truth hung in the air. They were running out of time, and she wanted him to know every part of her.

Even the ugly parts. Until everything  was stripped  away, she wouldn't feel right.

That was the only time she slept in his bed.


	5. GASHINA (가시나)

_"Why are you leaving me..?"_

It was more complicated than that. The pain in his abdomen had turned to numbness. The blood spilling into the blacktop was warm, the same way her embrace was. For some reason, all he could do was ask her not to cry.

She said she had enough tears for both of them. He wished she wouldn't shed any over him.

This was how things  were supposed  to be. He was wilting, and she was blooming. Her thorns had sunk inside his flesh long before the bullets did.

If anyone deserved to live, it was her.


	6. HEROINE (주인공)

Nyx made her feel impossibly small. Even so, nothing could hurt her now. She found the courage to open her heart, and those bonds were stronger than anything the universe could throw at them. Fighting for everyone you loved was easy. Being scared to die was an afterthought.

She was the true heroine of this story, so it didn't matter if the ending was sad. The show must go on.

That thought alone was enough to keep her alive until Graduation Day.

He found her, just as she fell deeply asleep. She didn't wake up again.

_You must go on._


	7. SECRET TAPE (비밀테이프)

Her mp3 player  was tucked  away inside a box in her room, left for her teammates to find. There was only one other thing there; a letter, addressed to him.

Or, part of one. Judging by the scratched out sentences and  multiple  revisions, she wasn't done yet. The paper looked old enough that he wondered if she'd been writing it since October.

He listened to her music and read. Even agony was better than feeling nothing at all. 

_You can show me a little._

_A bit of awkwardness is okay._

_It’s our memory._

_It’s our secret._

_Promise not to tell?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: i wrote 70% of these after drinking a pretty descent amount of honey whiskey. yeeeehawwwwwww.
> 
> I might.... write more Sunmi drabbles in the future 🤡


End file.
